The present invention relates to browsing and displaying items from a collection.
Items in a collection are typically arranged by subject matter or alphabetically. For example, a collection of books in a bookstore may be arranged in groups by subject matter. Then, within each subject-matter group, the books may be sorted alphabetically by author. This arrangement has a drawback in that it makes browsing the entire collection of books difficult unless a person already knows what he or she is looking for.
Websites that offer items for sale often employ computer-implemented search facilities that allow a person to perform a search of a collection, such as by using a search term selected by the user. For example, the person can search for products having a particular keyword associated with the product. Or, in the case of music and books, a person can search for a particular artist, author or genre. However, the display of information tends to be somewhat monotonous, with e-commerce websites displaying their products in a similar manner.
Therefore, what is a needed is are improved techniques for allowing persons to browse items in a collection and for the display of the items from the collection.